1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a machine tool, and particularly, to a machine tool with lathe tool and scraping cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a tabletop computer or a mobile phone, employs a metallic member as a housing. The metallic member includes a top portion and a peripheral sidewall extending from a peripheral edge of the top portion. The top portion has a greater surface area than that of the peripheral sidewall and has a non-circular flat surface or non-circular curved surface. The peripheral sidewall has four side surfaces arranged in order and four corners each connecting two adjacent surfaces. In related manufacturing fields, if a scraping process is employed to machine the metallic member, some tracks occur on the top portion that has been milled because of intermittent contact and interrupted scraping of the scraping cutter. Then a polishing process needs to be applied for a better appearance, thus the efficiency of the scraping process is reduced. If a lathe process is adopted to machine the metallic member, it is difficult to machine tool a surface which is not made for rotating. The lathe is not suitable to machine the peripheral sidewalls because of the four corners of the peripheral sidewall. Thus a number of additional machining processes must be added to machine the metallic member.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.